Carta para Damon Salvatore
by Lay Pierce
Summary: Término Delena, Katherine no corpo de Elena, velho Damon de volta... Com toda essa confusão acontecendo no mundo dos vivos, o que Alaric diria se pudesse enviar uma mensagem à seu mais estimado companheiro de bebidas? *Capítulo Único*


_**Esses plots da quinta temporada estão me enlouquecendo (ou mais precisamente, a falta deles). Eu poderia xingar muito no twitter, mas preferi escrever uma one-shot. Espero que gostem! ;)**_

Hey buddy, Primeiro quero dizer que sim, eu estou acompanhando o que se passa na sua vida com mais frequência do que as donas de casa assistem às novelas. Não existe televisão, nem internet na porra do 'other side', temos que nos livrar do tédio de algum jeito. E a vida de vocês é tudo, menos entediante.

Bem, pelo menos nos tempos passados.

_O que foi que deu na sua cabeça pra sair por aí, bebendo sangue feito louco?_ Tá eu sei, VOCÊ terminou com sua garota e ficou chateado. (Espero que não tenha passado despercebida minha ênfase no pronome de tratamento VOCÊ).

Mas ok, eu sou seu amigo e te entendo. Você não queria mudá-la e blá, blá, blá e depois que descobriu que a ama demais pra ficar longe, veio com aquele papinho de que ela é mais forte e influente. (O que é bem verdade, vamos ser francos.)

Não é minha intenção duvidar da sua sinceridade, mas cá entre nós, você disse isso apenas porque estava morrendo de saudades da morena e a queria de volta, não é?

Depois de ter ouvido um não, ligou o modo FUCK THIS SHIT e saiu pra fazer banho de sangue junto com o Enzo. Eu queria poder te dizer tudo o que eu sei, mas já tá sendo difícil enviar essa mensagem assim, quanto mais com informações adicionais.

Aparentemente não podemos interferir no que acontece aí. E como seu belo e nobre irmão, vai do apoio total à 'Delena' (Temos um nome pra vocês aqui) ao "Não se preocupe em voltar" em menos de dois episódios e meio relance de esperança 'Stelena' (outro shipper - este nem a Lexi acredita) FO-DA-SE! Eu é que não vou ficar te assistindo fazendo merda sem falar nada.

A única coisa que posso dizer é que as aparências enganam.

"Oh, Ric, você elaborou essa frase sozinho ou precisou de ajuda?"

Já visualizo sua reação, inclusive o sorrisinho irônico. Mas não devia ser assim. Esse velho ditado já pegou vocês mais vezes do que gostariam de admitir. E é por esse mesmo motivo que eu fico me perguntando: _Até quando o clichê vai se repetir?_ (Tá faltando criatividade em algum lugar.)

Mas voltando para sua reação tresloucada, eu entendo, eu realmente compreendo como é ser rejeitado. Minha ex-esposa me trocou pelo vampirismo, lembra? (Aliás, não sem a ajuda de certo vampiro). Ok, já te perdoei, no final das contas você me fez um enorme favor, prometo não me desviar do assunto principal de novo.

"Mimimi, eu fui rejeitado, ela não me quer."

Até quando Damon? Sério, eu podia estar achando muito divertida às suas aventuras com seu novo (velho, que seja) amigo (deixe-me abrir outro parênteses: Não gosto desse cara! E antes que você atribua minha antipatia à um possível ciúmes — inexistente, que fique claro— olhe bem pras atitudes dele, para onde está te levando.)

NÃO SEJA IDIOTA! Pare de se influenciar! Quantos anos você tem, afinal? Esses quase dois séculos nas costas deveriam servir para alguma coisa. Se eu estivesse aí ele já teria uma bela estaca fincada no coração há muito tempo. *Risada Maléfica*

É, eu desviei do assunto principal de novo, foda-se. O que eu quero dizer, caro Damon Salvatore, é que você precisa abrir esses lindos e cintilantes olhinhos azuis, dar vida à massa cinzenta e seguir à esperta intuição que sempre livrou você e a criançada sob suas asas de muitas enrascadas.

Sim, você é um monstro, mata pessoas, se alimenta de sangue humano pra viver... Uuhh Que medo! Mas também é _outras coisas_. É um bom amigo, generoso, leal àqueles com quem se importa. É egoísta, mas também é altruísta. Tem qualidades e defeitos como _qualquer pessoa_. E foi por essa pessoa inteira que a doida da Elena se apaixonou e que eventualmente se tornou meu melhor amigo.

Acima de tudo, você é completamente alucinado por essa garota, então faça o favor, deixa de criancice e LUTA como você sempre lutou por tudo o que quer, antes que eu vá aí pessoalmente chutar a sua bunda.

Abraços,

Alaric

Ps: Jenna, Rose, Andie e Anna estão na torcida, porém cansadas dessa enrolação de vocês. Já decoraram as cenas mais emocionantes, frases marcantes e tudo mais. "Quem diria que Damon seria aquele que poria o sorriso mais bonito no rosto da minha sobrinha?" Essa frase obviamente é da Jenna, só não diz à ela que eu te contei, não quero ter problemas quando chegar em casa. ;)

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_**E aí gente? Comentem o que acharam e, se gostarem, favoritem, por favor.**____**  
Beijos. Até a próxima!**_


End file.
